


Parler à l'oral

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: « Parler ? répéta-t-il.- Oui. Parler. Tu sais, à l'oral. »
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki





	Parler à l'oral

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talking aloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708301) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil). 



Akashi sentit son lit s’affaisser derrière lui, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier se coucha derrière lui et posa doucement sa tête contre son dos, comme s'il essayait de ne pas le réveiller.

« **Kouki.**

\- **Je t'ai réveillé ?** chuchota Furihata, espérant qu'il avait réussi à cacher son sursaut.

\- **Non** , répondit-il simplement. **Tu veux que j'allume la télévision ?** »

Il sentit le brun secouer la tête contre lui.

« **Est-ce que tu peux juste... parler ?** demanda le brun.

\- **Parler ?** répéta-t-il.

\- **Oui. Parler. Tu sais, à l'oral.** »

Akashi sourit, se retenant de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas parler autrement qu'à l'oral, et commença à lui raconter sa journée, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du brun qui avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille. Quelques minutes plus tard Furihata se rendormit, se concentrant sur la voix rassurante de son petit-ami pour oublier l'orage à l'extérieur.

Akashi se retourna alors et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Il admira son visage et traça du bout des doigts ses lèvres, ses paupières et s'arrêta sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux, s'endormant à son tour, sans jamais lâcher la main de son petit-ami.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
